


Reassurance

by jadehqknb



Series: Ship Fics [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Hurt and comfort, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, Post canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 20:18:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18105734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/pseuds/jadehqknb
Summary: re·as·sur·ancenoun"the action of removing someone's doubts or fears"





	Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Finnthebunneh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finnthebunneh/gifts).



> This story was inspired by Angels and Airwaves "Breathe" that I have listened to on loop so, so many times and am still not sick of it. It's from their album I-Empire and I swear the entire thing is ear candy. 
> 
> Finn shared the song on our KuroDai song fic inspo board and said "surprise me" with the ship. Well, to no one's surprise, KuroDai popped in my mind immediately. 
> 
> Thanks to ItsAiryBro for always being willing to beta for me. This would not have been nearly as well put together (and good I hope) without your help! Also thanks for tutoring me in the literal art of creating a title banner!

 

 

Standing at the kitchen sink, Daichi hears the front door open then close firmly. That’s better than the slam it received earlier. He takes a deep breath, willing himself to stay put. Kuroo wants space so he’ll respect that, even if his gut churns sending unpleasant tingles over his skin. Teasing and banter are one thing, fighting is another. Fights take his logic and strangle it, leave him lost in a dark fog of fear and doubts that choke him.

He’s stunned, to be honest. Kuroo may be a provocateur, the cunning cat, but Daichi’s always believed him to have a cool head. He’s logical and studious even if he’s goofy. But tonight… a shudder rolls over him when he thinks of the burning, deep fierceness in his eyes, the grit of his teeth and fisting of his hands. It was like he was barely holding himself back from punching something… or someone. Not that Daichi believes for one moment that Kuroo would ever hit him, but the anger that radiated off him tonight made him rethink the notion that Kuroo is incapable of violence.

He’s not pleased with the thought, more so because _he’s_ the catalyst for it. But as much as it’s his problem, it’s not his fault. And that, aside from his own pride, is what keeps him rooted in place. He does not owe Kuroo an apology. Because he didn’t do anything wrong. As far as he knows, no one did anything wrong. Except for Kuroo. By insulting his friend, then getting _so angry_ when Daichi defended him.

The dish in his hand has been dry for a while and he finally switches it out for a glass. Distress settles over him as the minutes tick by and Kuroo still hasn’t come to him. He takes a deep breath. What will he say to him when he does? He hates the notion of them ending their first night reunited after a month apart on such a bitter note, but maybe it’s for the best. Let their emotions settle down, talk after a good night’s sleep. Assuming Daichi even can. He hates unfinished business.

Did they make a mistake? Was long distance the right decision? Daichi isn’t so sure now. Not if Kuroo… No. He can’t think like this. He can’t let himself spiral because it’ll only make things worse. He has to remain calm. Steady.

He sighs. There’s no way he’ll be able to sleep tonight. His mind will be a whirl of activity, spinning in on itself until it’s like a black hole in the middle of his brain. Because he’s a fixer. Because he wants this to work. Because he hates that—even if Kuroo isn’t handling it well—he’s hurting.

But new as he is to this whole relationship thing, he knows one thing for certain. Kuroo needs to come to him. When he’s ready. So, for now, Daichi will just wait and—

He is so deep in thought, he jumps—nearly dropping the glass in his hand—when arms wrap around his waist.

“Kuroo?” he asks stupidly but any further words blend into an unintentional moan as Kuroo’s lips press a long, slow kiss to the side of his neck, his hands sneaking under the front of Daichi’s shirt. He extends his fingers over every inch he can reach, which is a lot considering the size of his hands. They’re cold from being outside but Kuroo’s touch burns across Daichi’s skin just as it always does. It melts him, and his knees begin to weaken. Just like his will.

“Kuroo.” Daichi swallows another moan, licks his dry lips and tries again; “Kuro—oh! We… we need to talk…”

Kuroo keeps touching him, hands running up the length of his torso to his pecs which he squeezes, a low moan vibrating the skin he’s still sucking. He’s going to leave a mark at this rate. Kuroo rolls his hips forward and Daichi can feel his hardness pressing against his ass. He drops the glass in favor of gripping the edge of the sink when Kuroo nips the underside of his jaw at its most sensitive spot before his tongue licks a line up to his ear, teeth coming out again to nibble his lobe.

“Please… please, Daichi,” he whispers hotly into his ear.

“Kuroo, I—” but Daichi’s words are cut short when Kuroo tugs him flush against him, his whole body trembling. He buries his face into the crook of Daichi’s neck and it’s then Daichi feels it. Wetness.

Kuroo is crying.

“I need you. Please baby… let me…” Kuroo mumbles, his lips brushing against Daichi’s shoulder as he speaks and the brokenness in his voice punches Daichi in the chest. He wishes he could appreciate the rawness of his need but he can’t. Not when he’s hurting so badly.

His gut twists, indecision warring within. They need to talk. This can’t be something that’s just brushed aside. He knows it. Kuroo knows it. But maybe…

As Daichi takes a long breath, he feels Kuroo’s arms slacken their firm hold, an answering sigh brushing over Daichi’s neck making him shiver. He turns before Kuroo can fully retreat and wraps his arms around his neck, tugging him roughly into a kiss. The move pulls a muffled sound of surprise from Kuroo but not a second later his feather-light touch morphs into a tight embrace, his arms like steel bands around Daichi’s waist.

Kuroo takes control then, one hand moving up to clasp Daichi’s jaw, angling him to deepen the kiss. He licks into Daichi’s mouth. Daichi lets him without a fight and rakes his fingers through Kuroo’s hair. Kuroo nips and tugs his bottom lip, digs impossibly deeper, his tongue filling Daichi’s mouth until he’s all he can taste.

He tastes so good.

Kuroo towers over him, crowding him until Daichi’s nearly bent in half, the edge of the sink digging into his back. He doesn’t resist, merely moans and scrapes his nails over the back of Kuroo’s neck making him shiver.

They need to talk, but they need this too. This reassurance of their love that surpasses simple passion. It’s deep-seated, embedded into their bones, written in their souls.

They break apart at nearly the same time, inhaling deeply but even as Daichi catches his breath, it’s lost again when Kuroo’s hand grasps the back of his neck, his mouth blazing a scorching trail down its side. Daichi’s eyelids flutter, a stuttered, “Ku...roo…” all he can manage as Kuroo ravages him, his hands sliding under the back of Daichi’s shirt, drawing him away from the sink.   

Daichi’s gripping the back of Kuroo’s shirt so tight he can hear the stitches straining. “Off… shirt off…” Kuroo moves so quickly it’s like a magic trick. One second his shirt is there and the next it’s gone. He moans when Daichi wraps his arms around him, his nails raking down his back as Kuroo kisses him again. It’s fevered and messy, a dance of tongues and the clash of teeth.

“You too,” Kuroo insists, and actually _rips_ Daichi’s undershirt off, shredding it as though it were paper.

“Damn it Kuroo,” Daichi curses but he’d be lying if he didn’t admit that was one of the hottest things he’s ever experienced.

“It was old anyway,” Kuroo counters, mouthing down his chest, biting his nipples. Daichi arches into it, a low moan in his throat as his head tips back, fingers digging into the softness of Kuroo’s hair.

“Fu... fuck…” Daichi stammers, his jeans becoming more and more uncomfortable.

“Gladly, darling,” Kuroo murmurs trailing back up, his fingertips grazing Daichi’s flesh making him squirm. “I’ll make you feel so good. I promise.”

Their eyes meet and the flames dancing in Kuroo’s eyes are the ones Daichi knows and loves. They’re the ones he wants to burn him, to consume him. To—as much he resists it—break him down and lay him bare.

Daichi’s stomach drops in a most pleasurable way when Kuroo stoops down, gathering him in his arms with ease, and the fact he can move him as he pleases turns Daichi on so much it’s not fair. Daichi’s legs wrap around his waist so effortlessly, you’d think they practiced it.

Daichi leans his forehead against Kuroo’s and they stare into each other’s eyes as Kuroo takes the easy walk down the hall to Daichi’s bedroom. Destination reached, he sets Daichi down, fastening their lips together again as he nimbly undoes first Daichi’s pants and then his own, shoving both to the ground.

A gentle push has Daichi on the bed, his cheeks flushed and his lips parted as Kuroo stares down at him hungrily. Through the small window near the ceiling, the last streams of sunlight paint Kuroo’s skin a marvelous mixture of gold tones, the embers in his eyes seeming brighter as they catch the light and he’s absolutely stunning.

But it’s Kuroo’s voice that speaks the words, “You’re so beautiful.”

Daichi flushes deeper as he always does when Kuroo calls him that. Kuroo crawls over him, the heat of his body rolling over him in waves. He presses down into Daichi, flesh to flesh, and kisses him. Slowly. Reverently.

Daichi’s head is swimming as he twins his arms around Kuroo’s shoulders to draw him impossibly closer. “Tetsu,” he murmurs against the other’s lips as they part.

Kuroo hums, kissing down his chest, pausing to swirl his tongue around first one and then the other of Daichi’s nipples. Daichi arches into the touch, a louder moan spilling out before he can stop it. But now is not the time for reticence. Kuroo needs him. Needs him to be pliant, to be soft and giving. Needs him to show he trusts him with all of himself, even if it’s a little embarrassing.

So he doesn’t hold back.

“Tetsu… Tetsu please… need you…” he begs, rolling his hips up and he feels more than hears the deep answering moan Kuroo lets out at that.

“Darling.” Kuroo’s voice is dark and husky, thick with need. Another kiss further down on his stomach. A suck and nip to his inner thigh. “Love you… fuck… how did I get so lucky?”

“You said your prayers right, I guess,” Daichi can’t help teasing and Kuroo chuckles.

Then he takes Daichi’s cock in his mouth and sucks deep and slow, all teasing over with.

“Tetsurou… ah!” Daichi can’t keep his hips from bucking up, fingers clenching the pillow beneath his head as Kuroo sucks again. Daichi writhes beneath Kuroo, but he falters in his vocal encouragement. Trepidation takes over and he bites his knuckle to quiet down.

But Kuroo is having none of that. He releases Daichi’s cock with a wet pop, cutting off Daichi’s protesting whine with a deep, bruising kiss when he tugs his hand away. The impact hurts a little but it’s also thrilling to have some of that initial frenzied pace back. Kuroo wraps one hand around Daichi’s cock, twisting and pumping, his other holding Daichi’s hand above his head.

“Need to hear you, love. Let it out. Need you in my ear.” His lips caress Daichi’s neck, teeth nipping the skin there making Daichi gasp. “Talk to me. Love your voice, please sweetheart.”

“Tetsu… ah, fuck… just like that…”

Kuroo sucks a little harder, tugs his cock a little firmer. “Louder, please… Daichi…”

Daichi swallows his nerves, gasping out, “Then fuck me, and I’ll scream for you.”

Kuroo freezes and Daichi worries he’s somehow ruined the moment but a second later Kuroo’s kissing him again, deep and wet and long. He pulls away just far enough to growl, “So hot… you’re so hot… fuck…”

“Tetsu… need your cock… please…” Daichi continues, eyes half-hooded. He bites his lip for good measure and Kuroo looks ready to _devour_ him.

“You’ll be the death of me,” he mutters but doesn’t sound too displeased by it. He reaches for the drawer but pauses when Daichi squeezes his shoulder and looks back at him.

“Just you…” he whispers.

Kuroo closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. “Definitely, the death of me.” He takes a few pumps of lube from the bottle on the side table, slicking it over his cock before using what remains on his fingers to coat Daichi’s hole. He’s a little rough but Daichi moans through the discomfort. He knows Kuroo will make it up to him in the best way.

“Ok, darling? Can I—”

“Now Tetsu, now! Fuck me,” Daichi insists, wrapping his legs around Kuroo’s waist to draw him closer.

“Ok, ok. Just let me… ah fuck… there we go.” Kuroo lets out a low whoosh of air as he pushes in. He goes slowly to allow Daichi to acclimate but Kuroo’s earlier desperation has transferred to him and Daichi tugs him forward as he thrusts his hips up, seating him fully inside.

Daichi hisses as Kuroo bottoms out, a ragged “Fuck,” falling between them in tandem.

“Open your eyes Daichi,” Kuroo says softly.

When he does, Daichi finds Kuroo staring down at him with such a look of love and adoration he thinks his heart will burst. He swallows the lump in his throat and raises his hips in an attempt to entice. “Move Tetsu, come on… don’t you want to make me scream?”

He doesn’t receive the answering smirk he expects. Instead, Kuroo leans down, pressing their bodies as close as possible. His hips roll forward slowly, sensuously, as he kisses up the line of Daichi’s jaw until he reaches his lips, to which he places an achingly sweet kiss.

“I’m so lucky to have you,” Kuroo whispers against his lips. He deepens the kiss before Daichi can respond. Another break and then, “I love you so much. God… sometimes it… it’s overwhelming…”

Daichi’s eyes meet Kuroo’s and the wealth of emotions he finds leaves him speechless for a few seconds. He licks his lips and finally manages to whisper in the space between, “I love you too, Tetsurou.”

Kuroo smiles so softly, looks so beautiful. “I love you. I love you Daichi…” Kuroo keeps repeating it, finally moving his hips in slow, measured thrusts. It’s soft and gentle and so reminiscent of their first time it almost makes Daichi cry. Again.

Daichi leans up, kissing the column of Kuroo’s throat, seeking every inch of skin he can reach, his hands rubbing up and down his back, nails teasing trails over his skin drawing goosebumps to its surface.

The friction of Kuroo in him is good but Daichi wants more. _Needs_ more. “Please, Tetsu… please fuck me,” Daichi sighs softly with need, nuzzling his nose just behind Kuroo’s ear.

Kuroo levers up on his palms, gaining a better angle. His eyes lock with Daichi’s as he draws back slowly, letting the anticipation build. He doesn’t disappoint, thrusting forward and back quickly, the snap of his hips smacking their skin together again and again.

Daichi’s eyes open wide then squeeze shut when Kuroo hits him _just right_. Instant fire scorches over his body, his jaw falling slack and a sharp inhale rolls down his throat, nearly choking him. “Oh god! Tetsu! Baby, yes, please!”

“Look at me, sweetheart. Let me see those pretty eyes.”

Daichi forces his eyes open, brown meeting molten gold. He reaches up, cupping Kuroo’s cheek and the man turns his head to kiss his palm, but his eyes remained fixed on Daichi’s face. Daichi feels like he’s melting, like all the friction and the heat and the burning, glorious passion is going to consume him and he’ll willingly jump into the flames.

“That’s it. So pretty… so wonderful… so… Daichi… my Daichi…”

“Tetsu… I… please, please touch me… please…”

Where he would normally withhold, draw it out and tease, Kuroo complies immediately, readjusting his position to easily grasp Daichi’s cock and pump him in time to his thrusts.

Daichi maintains eye contact. It’s difficult, and he wants so, so badly to close his eyes because it feels so good and the pleasure and pressure are building and it’s intense but Kuroo needs him. He needs to see his eyes, to see the love and the devotion, the want and the need. So he lets him look, lets him see. Lets him burn a hole straight through him as only Kuroo can.

“Fuck… god… Daichi… come for me, baby. I can’t last… with those pretty, teary eyes…”

When did he start crying? Maybe when he saw all the love and depth of feeling beyond words he gave to Kuroo reflected back at him.

His mouth falls to an “o” and a second later Kuroo’s name spills from his lips over and over as he comes, his body shaking violently but it feels so, so good.

Kuroo follows a moment later, his cock pulsing heavily in Daichi’s body. Spent, Kuroo collapses on him, heedless of the mess between them and wraps his arms around him, burying his face into the crook of his neck. They’re sweat, cum and tear stained but Daichi returns the embrace, working to catch his breath despite the weight of Kuroo on top of him.

“I’m so sorry,” Kuroo whispers into his ear.

Daichi squeezes him tighter. “I know. And I forgive you. I love you. But… this can’t happen again. He’s my friend. You don’t have anything to be jealous about.”

Kuroo tightens his hold and takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly. “I know… I know that logically. But it’s… it’s hard. Because he’s _here_ and I’m not.” He rises up to look in Daichi’s eyes, his own holding evidence of his pain. “You don’t see the way people look at you Daichi. You don’t see the way _he_ looks at you.”

“Because I’m too busy looking at you, stupid,” Daichi huffs. He trails the backs of his fingers over Kuroo’s cheek, his own burning as he admits, “Even when you’re not here, you… you’re all I see.” He pauses then asks the question that’s been plaguing him ever since their stupid fight. “Do you… trust me?”

“Yes, of course—”

“Then why get angry about it?” Daichi insists, his voice soft but firm.

Kuroo’s face crumples. “I… I don’t know. I mean, it’s not an excuse but… emotions aren’t logical. I just…” he sighs, dropping his forehead to Daichi’s, eyes closed. “I’m more angry at the situation than at anyone involved.” He pauses, opens his eyes and says, “I want to stay with you.”

Daichi wants to agree, of course, but he shakes his head. “There’s nothing here for you in Miyagi,” he says, thumbing over Kuroo’s cheek.

“There’s you,” Kuroo says insistently, kissing him.

Daichi hums, waits until he’s the one to pull back and looks in his eyes, gaze steady and words true. “And there’ll always _be_ me. And ‘all you need is love’ is a nice sentiment, but it doesn’t pay the bills. Besides, you’re in one of the best research programs in Tokyo. You can’t give that up. I won’t let you, no matter how much I want you with me.”

Kuroo grips the hand Daichi holds against his face. “Then come back with me,” he begs. “We can get an apartment off campus.”

“And what will I do in the big city, hmmm?” Daichi asks, cocking his eyebrow, working a hint of lightness in his tone.

“Anything you want. Please, Daichi…”

For a brief moment, Daichi honestly considers it and has to close his eyes so Kuroo doesn’t catch any hint of false hope. As much as Daichi _wants_ it, something tells him they’re not ready for that. So he shakes his head.

Kuroo sighs, dropping his forehead to Daichi’s.

“We can make it work, Tetsu. But you have to talk to me. Not bottle things up. Ok?” He waits for Kuroo’s answering nod before going on, “Even if you feel stupid admitting whatever it is that’s bothering you, you have to tell me. Because I can’t help if I don’t know and I can’t read your mind. Well, not completely.”

He manages a small smile which Kuroo returns before kissing him again. “Come on, let’s get a shower and then cuddle. I wanna hold you.”

Daichi nods and Kuroo draws back, pulling him along to his feet. They enter the shower, the warm water cascading over them as they embrace again, neither wanting to be apart for any longer than is absolutely necessary. They wash each other, hands roaming skin slowly, alternating between little pecks and longer kisses.

Kuroo turns Daichi around, his hands massaging tense muscles and Daichi gives a quiet appreciative hum.

“I love touching you,” Kuroo murmurs against his ear.

“Good thing, because I love you touching me,” Daichi replies with a sigh.

Kuroo slides his hands down Daichi’s back then forward around his waist, holding him. They stay like that for a few quiet moments, just letting the warmth of the water and their love wash over them.

“I’ll get better, I promise. I love you so much and I don’t want you to doubt my trust in you.”

Daichi turns in his arms, lays a hand on his neck, tracking his thumb up and down. “I know. This is… all really new. I mean, we’re still getting used to this—”

Kuroo cuts him off with a kiss. “I knew I loved you after that second camp. I… god, Daichi. I fell for you so hard and fast it scared me. But even that fear wasn’t enough to hold me back. I didn’t want to lose you. To miss my chance.”

He takes a deep breath. “Kenma convinced me it was piss poor timing. So I waited until our ‘big showdown’ was said and done. When you dipped under the net and hugged me… I damn near kissed you then and there.”

Daichi blinks up at him. He never knew that. “Then… well... I…” He doesn’t know what to say and for some reason that makes him feel a twinge of shame. His head drops, eyes casting to the tile.

Kuroo levers his chin to look at him again. “That isn’t to guilt trip you. I fell first. That’s fine with me. But…” He sighs, running a hand through his damp hair making it stick up and Daichi has to stifle a laugh. “I hope it can kinda explain why I’m like this. I’m crazy about you but… I don’t want to be _crazy_ about you. I...I’m fucking this up, aren’t I?”

Daichi chuckles, warm and soft, shaking his head. He brings the back of Kuroo’s hand to his lips, making the other man blush for once. “I get it, mostly. Just… never forget I love _you_. No one else. I love Kuroo Tetsurou.”

Kuroo leans in to kiss him quickly, as though to hide the wobble of his bottom lip.

“Come on, let’s get dried off and into bed. I’m exhausted,” Daichi says when they part.

He turns off the taps as Kuroo steps out to grab them both towels.

They dry quickly, not bothering with pajamas and climb under the covers, Kuroo spooning to Daichi’s back, his warm breath on his neck.

“I love you,” Kuroo says again and Daichi snuggles deeper into his hold, tangling their legs together.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
